unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty (character)/Forms
The following is a list of Unikitty’s different designs seen in Unikitty!. Crazy *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Her head extends to its largest form that it can, taking a side view instead of the standard 3/4 one. Her mouth is placed on the side of her head and filled with sharp teeth. Her pupils and irises shrink as her eyes in general grow. Her tail is also bushed out. Angry Kitty Ultimate *'First seen:' Unikitty! Theme *'Notable features:' Her mouth extends into her largest form, similar to her Crazy form. She gains sharper teeth than blend into each other. Her blush marks are replaced with skulls, and she takes on an orange color scheme. Her horn and tail are replaced by bursts of fire and her eyelashes separate into two sharp points per eye. Flash *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Her entire body is now colored in various shades of red and orange, save for her horn, which remains the same. Her sclera go from white to yellow, and her eyebrows grow slightly thicker and pointed. Fiery *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Similar to her Ultimate form, except she is colored in various shades of red instead of orange. Her ears and horn are placed on the side of her head, with her horn and tail replaced by fire spouts. Separate *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' Separated from Unikitty as a character. Her body is entirely in shades of dark red, with a rougher design and details. Her horn and tail are spiked, and her eyelashes are much thicker and bushier. She has visible claws, and she gains lots of sharp teeth. Further anger causes her to turn into a gigantic form with a thick jaw and a flame wreath. Her sclera turn into a light yellow, unlike the other rage forms. Rainbow *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Unikitty turns into various pastel colors that shift around her body at random. This is performed in high levels of happiness, which leads to break into pieces from excitement. Her blush marks were replaced with stars. Camouflage *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Unikitty wears a green camouflage jumpsuit with a matching bandanna tied around her forehead. She has two lines of dark pink war paint, one set on each cheek. Sad Kitty *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Her color scheme is turned into shades of blue, as her ear pieces swap backwards, to look like they are folded back. Her cheeks turn into sad faces, teardrops and broken hearts, as tears stream from her eyes. Snow Day *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Unikitty's outfit for Snow Day. She wears a green pair of fuzzy earmuffs with an aqua scarf with a pink heart, green stripe, and green trim. Her scarf turns jagged with a fire emblem when she turns into Angry Kitty wearing this. Parka *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' On her trip to the North Pole, Unikitty wears a light green parka that covers her ears. The fuzzy trim on the hood and bottom of the parka is light yellow, with dark green buttons. Mecha Pilot *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Unikitty's jumpsuit to pilot the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. She wears a red jumpsuit with a collar, white and black boots, and a silver line across with a yellow emblem. Swimsuit *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Unikitty's swimsuit. It is a one-piece red swimsuit, with yellow flowers with blue centers on them. A different colored swimsuit can be seen in Pool Duel with purple instead of red. The whole swimsuit turns blue if Unikitty turns to Sad Kitty. Rainbow *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Unikitty, in a parody of The More You Know PSA videos, appears as a rainbow-tailed version of her head. Her rainbow is colored pink, purple, and aqua. Emotial Visualizer helmet *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' The helmet Unikitty wears to connect to Dr. Fox's Emotial Visualizer. It is a yellow helmet that covers her horn and ears, with a green spire that connects to the machine. Bored Kitty *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' A manifestation of Unikitty's boredom. She is entirely colored in black, white, and shades of grey. Her eyes are never fully open, always staying half-lidded. Love Kitty *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' A manifestation of Unikitty's love. She is colored in a rosier pink, with pink and red coloration for her other details. Her cheeks are light purple. Her sclera are light purple, with her pupils and irises combined together in a darker purple. Tailless *'First seen:' "Rock Friend" *'Notable features:' Unikitty looks almost exactly the same here, only with her tail removed to be used as Friend Guy's hair. Richard Impression *'First seen:' "Kitchen Chaos" *'Second seen:' "Too Many Unikittys" *'Notable features:' This is simply Unikitty's head, minus her irises, in an imitation of Richard. She is able to pick things up like Richard would in this form. Bitten Tail *'First seen:' "Crushing Defeat" *'Notable features:' Unikitty is almost exactly the same as she normally is, only with a bite taken out of her tail from the cupcake monster trying to eat her. It is gone with a shake, returned back to normal. Helmet *'First seen:' "Wishing Well" *'Notable features:' While riding her new wish-gained scooter, Unikitty wears a bike helmet. It is a yellow helmet with two pink vertical stripes. It has a grey chin guard and holes for her ears and horn. Robed Traveler *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Second seen:' "Beach Daze" *'Notable features:' Unikitty, on her search for Richard, goes to the Farthest Away Place in the World. While there, she wears a dark blue robe with a hood, carries a brown wooden staff, and has a light pink beard and mustache combination. Beardless Robed Traveler *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Notable features:' During Unikitty's journey on the Farthest Away Place in the World, her beard is blown off in the wind, leaving her with just a hooded navy robe, which is worn with the hood off this time, and her staff. Despite the beard ripping off like it is fake, it still leaves stubble on her face. * Master Frown-attached *'First seen:' "Stuck Together" *'Notable features:' Unikitty, in an attempt to help Master Frown, attaches his bodiless head to her. He replaces her tail in this form. Towel *'First seen:' "Little Prince Puppycorn" *'Notable features:' Unikitty wears a light pink towel with darker pink edges around her neck. Space Suit * First seen: ”Lab Cat” * Notable features: Unikitty wears a red spacesuit with pink paw pads. Her spacesuit has a pink heart on it. Space Suit (with helmet) * First Seen: "Lab Cat" * Notable features: Unikitty in her red space suit, with the addition of a glass helmet after head inflation. Zoned Out * First seen: "The Zone" * Notable features: Zoned out, calm and determined. Comfort Kitty * First seen: "The Zone" * Notable features: Comfortable, and playing a video game. It does change her tail position though. Sitting Smiling Unikitty * First seen: Spoooooky Game * Notable features: Her body size is different than it usually is. She's smiling. Space Infected *'First seen:' "Film Fest" *'Notable features:' She is wearing a space general outfit with a necktie, and has an alien tentacle for an arm. News Outfit * First seen: "Unikitty News" * Notable features: Unikitty wears a white collar with a purple necktie. Vampire * First seen: "Scary Tales" * Notable features: A vampire costume, with a cape, widow's peak, and pentagram necklace. She has two fangs instead of one. Fabulous Fun Fixing Club Outfit * First seen: "LandLord Lord" ''' * '''Notable features: '''Unikitty is wearing a plaid bluish-purple shirt with black buttons. Queasy/Sick Kitty * '''First seen: "Chair" * Notable Features: '''This is what Unikitty would look like if she were sick or disgusted. '''Unikitty is no longer pink, and instead has olive green ears, tail, and horn base. She has a light cream-colored horn. Her cheeks are a light tint of green. Katzana Category:Character Forms Category:Articles in Need of Clean Up Category:Characters